Juste pour une nuit
by marianclea
Summary: Brooklyn. Années 30. Bucky Barnes rejoint Steve Rogers à son appartement. Une surprise l'y attend.


**JUSTE POUR UNE NUIT**

 **Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

 **Je vous offre aujourd'hui un drabble écrit dans le cadre du « Writing prompt challenge 2016 entre amis ».**

 **J'en profite pour vous remercier de vous pencher sur mes textes. Vos retours sont de très beaux cadeaux.**

* * *

 **Ce qui m'a été imposé** :

 **Fandom** : Captain America

 **Pairing** : Steve/Bucky (PRE-SERUM)

 **Prompt** : Juste pour une nuit.

 **Phrase d'intro** : A ouvrit la porte et trouva B, assis là. Il pleurait.

 **Dialogues** : "Hé ! Est-ce que tu as vu le-... Oh." / "Ne refais plus jamais ça !"

* * *

 **Merci à Maly pour son regard sur mon drabble !**

* * *

Bucky ouvrit la porte et trouva Steve, assis là. Il pleurait.

Le « Hé ! Est-ce que tu as vu le-... » resta coincé au fond de sa gorge. Seul un « Oh » expressif filtra de ses lèvres pleines.

Il n'y avait rien de plus étrange que de voir son meilleur ami pleurer, dos au mur, le visage chiffonné par les larmes, les bras repliés contre lui, les jambes en tailleur et un drap de bain posé dessus.

Inquiet, il déposa à la hâte le sac de courses qu'il portait et s'approcha.

D'un œil aguerri, il balaya les parties de son corps à découvert, cherchant les traces de coups et de blessures, parce qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de ça. Steve et sa sempiternelle soif de liberté, de morale et de justice. Steve, qui était incapable de se tenir éloigné d'une bataille et ce, depuis qu'il l'avait découvert des années auparavant, essoufflé, les poings serrés et ensanglantés dans une ruelle derrière la boutique de M. Wong. Tenant tête aux grosses brutes du quartier, se relevant sous les coups envers et contre tout, faisant prévaloir son point de vue malgré un état physique déplorable. Steve, un petit gars malingre aux idéaux exacerbés dont il s'était pris d'affection.

Bucky secoua la tête devant l'entêtement de son ami et les conséquences de ses actes. Il n'apprendrait donc jamais. Toutes ces années à le protéger bien malgré lui et il n'avait toujours pas un sou de jugeote. Allons bon, dans quoi s'était-il encore embarqué pour finir dans un état pareil ?

Doucement, il s'accroupit à ses côtés et murmura, compatissant :

\- Steve…

Le son de sa voix grave le sortit de sa torpeur et son ami le dévisagea, reniflant, tout en essuyant dans un geste dérisoire les sillons sur ses joues, voulant masquer à tout prix sa faiblesse.

\- Buck…

\- Que s'est-il passé cette fois ? poursuivit Bucky, enclin à connaître tous les détails de la dernière aventure de son si « stupide » meilleur ami. Une demoiselle en détresse ? Un garçon peut-être ?

\- Eh bien, lança un Steve rougissant des derniers propos de son ami et incertain de ce qu'il penserait de son intervention, je longeais les bords de l'Hudson lorsque je l'ai vu. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui portait un gros sac de jute sur l'épaule et se dirigeait droit vers le ponton. On s'est croisé et salué. Sur le coup, je n'y ai pas pris garde et puis, j'ai été saisi d'une intuition. Je me suis retourné et là, plus personne. Il l'avait jeté et s'était enfui. Alors j'ai compris.

\- Tu as compris quoi ? le coupa Bucky, perplexe.

\- Que je devais aller le repêcher, s'indigna Steve comme si c'était l'évidence même. Parce qu'ils étaient en danger.

Pendant de longues minutes, Bucky se tut, l'observant, scrutant chaque parcelle de sa peau trop pâle, ses cheveux blonds plaqués, son t-shirt un peu trop près du corps et à l'aspect douteux, avant de le foudroyer du regard.

\- Ote-moi d'un doute, reprit-il d'une voix caverneuse, signe flagrant de sa contrariété. Tu n'as quand même pas plongé pour récupérer un vulgaire sac en toile ?

\- Si, répondit Steve d'une voix déterminée, ses orbes bleus plantés droit dans les siens.

L'esprit de Bucky s'embrasa à ce simple mot. Sous le choc, les muscles de son corps se tendirent, ses poings se fermèrent, les battements de son cœur se précipitèrent. Balayé par des émotions oscillant entre la haine et l'admiration, il finit par céder à son courroux.

Ses yeux bleu gris virant à l'orage, il libéra sa fureur en abattant son poing sur le mur derrière lui, indifférent à la douleur ressentie tant l'attitude de Steve lui donnait envie de le ligoter sur une chaise, de le confiner dans son appartement pour le restant de leurs jours, incapable qu'il était de se préserver.

Enfin, sa voix s'éleva, vibrante de tous ces sentiments qu'il taisait et qui exprimaient tout son amour pour son meilleur ami :

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Putain, Steve, t'aurais pu mourir ! Mais t'as pensé une seule minute à ce qu'il se serait passé si tu avais eu une crise d'asthme ?! T'aurais pu te noyer, crétin ! Et…

\- Et j'aurais dû laisser ces chatons périr noyés ? rétorqua celui-ci le regard brillant de larmes contenues, resserrant contre lui l'amas de serviettes dans un geste défensif.

Bucky ne sut pas ce qui le stoppa : l'instinct surprotecteur de Steve à cet instant précis ou les miaulements plaintifs qu'il perçut s'échappant de la serviette.

Sa colère reflua et il s'assit à son tour près de lui, poussant un soupir de désespoir. Son attention se concentra sur le drap de bain où dépassaient à présent deux paires d'oreilles pointues.

\- Tout ça pour des boules de poils, énonça-t-il sans ambages. Et bien entendu, tu les as ramenés. Steve, Steve, Steve… Que va-t-on faire de toi ?

Le susnommé ne répondit rien, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon. Il savait que la démonstration de Bucky quelques minutes plus tôt était légitime. Combien de fois lui avait-il sauvé la mise, le secourant lorsqu'il était en bout de course ? Il en avait perdu le compte et pourtant, Bucky était toujours là. A soigner ses plaies, à le réconforter. A l'aimer envers et contre tout. Et même si aucun d'eux n'avait jamais franchi la ligne, il n'était pas dupe. Il le sentait dans son cœur, dans ses tripes. Peut-être qu'un jour il trouverait le courage de le lui avouer mais pour l'heure, deux misérables et adorables petites choses réclamaient son attention.

\- On peut les garder ? demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint tout en les caressant.

\- Steve…

\- Juste pour une nuit ?

Bucky releva son visage et sut qu'il était perdu à l'instant où il la vit. Cette petite moue suppliante qui le faisait fondre à chaque fois. Alors, il souffla, vaincu :

\- Juste pour une nuit.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour d'autres drabbles.**

 **Bon week-end ! (Espérons que le soleil daigne enfin se montrer durablement)**

 **Au plaisir de vous lire**

 **Marianclea**


End file.
